<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we must stop meeting like this darling by yutazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172075">we must stop meeting like this darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutazen/pseuds/yutazen'>yutazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ateez pirate crew, Captain Park Seonghwa, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Pirates, except it may not be a conspiracy.., falling in love with the enemy - Freeform, hurt and (eventually maybe) comfort, overthrowing the government LOL, sirens maybe??, squadron leader hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutazen/pseuds/yutazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just who are you to think you can steal my ship?”  the person with their sword to my neck voiced, putting emphasis on my.</p><p>“I was not aware this ship belonged to any one person let alone a pirate.” i said with spite in my tone.</p><p>This is what I get for trying for my own freedom? A sword to the neck nonetheless? By a pirate , How pitiful.  </p><p>“Yes I am a pirate.. Now answer my question.” his blade drew impossibly closer to my neck.</p><p>“Who. are. You.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we must stop meeting like this darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is the first chapter!!! i'm aware its not to long but i got too excited and wanted to post it LOL </p><p>i am not very sure how many chapters this fic will have as of now but when i figure it out i'll update it!!</p><p>not to sure if many ppl will read this but if you do thank you :]<br/>and i hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I quickly walk down the wooden docks all I hear is the squeaking of the boards shifting underneath my feet and the loud cheers of the villagers behind me. This is my chance I believe , I am so close to freedom at last. I slowly come to a halt to see the very ship I'm stealing before me, I hike the wood plank up to the entrance on the ship to step aboard. The air is so soft today and it smells like the ocean… i don't know why but for some odd reason i've always been partial to the smell… I quickly push away the thought so as not to waste too much time. I hurry over to the helm to steer the wheel out of the dock when without warning I feel a cold , sharp blade against my neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Just who are you to think you can steal <em>my</em> ship?” the person with their sword to my neck voiced, putting emphasis on my.</p><p>“I was not aware this ship belonged to any one person let alone a <em>pirate</em>.” i said with spite in my tone. This is what I get for trying for my own freedom? A sword to the neck nonetheless? By a pirate , How pitiful.</p><p>“Yes I am a pirate.. Now answer my question.” his blade drew impossibly closer to my neck.</p><p>“Who. are. You.”</p><p>“And just what do i gain by telling you my name?” I could hear as well as I could feel him step up closer to me, his front now completely to my back. He leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone, his arrogance peeling through the way he spun his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Your freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>I released a small gasp at that very moment, the goosebumps coming up through my skin. I regained my composure so there was no sign of vulnerability left to see.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the admiral's son, kim hongjoong squadron leader one.” The unknown man suddenly let his sword drop and backed off.</p><p> </p><p>“You're the admiral's son? No wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>I turn to face him as I scoff. “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“The attitude. The spite I hear in your voice when talking about pirates. It is no wonder you are related to the admiral.” he says in a matter of fact voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“See in my world <em>hongjoong</em>.. Your father is very well known!” the pirate says as he walks around to the main deck, looking out towards the sea. He soon claims a blank expression afterwards.</p><p>“All your father has done for my people is cause trouble… pushed us out of homes , kicked us out of our own country.” he swiftly turns around to look me in the eyes.</p><p>“THE SEA IS OUR ONLY HOME NOW! WHAT GIVES YOU THE IDEA YOU CAN TAKE THAT TOO!”</p><p>“ALL YOU GUYS DO IS PLOT AND STEAL! HOW AM I TAKING ANYTHING FROM YOU!” I bark out trying my best to catch my breath and slow down the beat of my heart. The man before me just simply lets out a raspy laugh as he looks at his still unsheathed sword.</p><p>“You've been living such a life full of lies haven't you?”</p><p>“What are you going on about now, pirate.” The man makes a move towards me fast and steadily, he walks so hard he makes even the boat tremble in fear. He stops before me and leans in so close i can feel his breath hit my face, he gives me a sneering look in the eyes before he says,</p><p>“The only one reason we have a reputation is because <em>they</em> started it first.”</p><p>“W-who..”</p><p>“Your family knows them very well I presume, the nobles of the capital. They are the ones who started this fight. But as you very well know pirates aren't scared of a little challenge.” he says with a voice full of confidence and contempt.</p><p>A fight? I had always known that pirates were not welcome anywhere in the land of pierre, but when did this so-called ‘fight’ start? And how? I straighten myself up and look him in the eye again, our noses almost brushing.</p><p>“And why in this great wide world do you expect me to believe you? out of all people.”</p><p>He quickly backs off yet again from me... as if i have a disease. ‘Hmm how intriguing.’ is the thought that dwindles through my mind as he walks back to the main deck sword now put back in it’s sheath.</p><p>“Of course you can choose not to believe me but <em>hear me you</em> <em>little brat,</em> I am the one who currently has control of your freedom.” he turns around to send me a smile.</p><p>“So i'd choose wisely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>